From Green to White
by Shoutarno
Summary: Two contrast colors lived in a small apartment in Tokyo, away from their family and friends of their hometown. One of them is tactless, the other is clueless. What can possible go wrong? Fuutaro X Yotsuba.
1. On the Road

******(•◡•) /******

****Chapter 1  
****

**On the Road**

"Are you two awake?"

Fuutarou nodded to his father.

It had been a long ride from Nagoya to Tokyo. For hours he couldn't do anything but stare along the seemingly endless highway. Fuutarou couldn't even kill time by studying… It'll be bad if he got road sickness.

But that's not what bothering him.

There was this girl with a bunny ribbon lay asleep on his left shoulder.

He had known her for quite some time. No… It felt like he had known her way longer than that.

This girl made him into what he is today.

This girl is… more than just a somebody in his life.

And this girl… drooled so much in her sleep that parts of Fuutarou's shirt had been soaked wet. It's annoying how he didn't notice that sooner – perhaps he already got road sickness without even trying.

"Yotsuba… Come on, wake up."

"Hrrmmm… 5 more minutes Nino, and cook me some eggs ple-"

Fuutarou pulled her ribbons up and whispered in her ears,

"Yot-su-ba Na-ka-no. How about an English exercise for breakfast?"

Yotsuba was suddenly pulled back into the awakening reality. "Ah, Fuutarou-san! I prefer eggs for breakfast!"

He smirked, "Well, I'd rather only drink milk in the morning. Also, its afternoon."

"Ahaha, I see."

"H-hey, don't stretch here! This truck is cramped enough as it is!"

"Sheesh… just a bit Fuutarou-san. My body is so stiff from being stuck on this seat for so long…"

"So do I. I've never cursed myself from being tall until now."

"You're just lacking in exercise, Fuutarou-san."

"Ah, young lovers." Isanari chuckled. "Sorry that I couldn't get a bigger truck. I thought Maruo would be more considerate in lending me a bigger one… But then again it's just me and Fuutarou being too tall for our good."

Fuutarou blushed, "Dad, don't say that 'word' so casually. It's still kind of embarrassing."

"You just have to get used to that 'word'. After all, aren't you lovers? Am I right Yotsuba-san?"

She looked embarrassed. "Errm… Yes, father."

Fuutarou was surprised – it's rare to see her suddenly go meek and so red.

**\ (•◡•) /**

"Well, I think it's a good idea."

The girl with a very similar face to Yotsuba chomped down the last of takoyaki she was holding. "I mean, you wanted to be with Fuutarou right? It's not like you have much to do here in Nagoya too, Yotsuba."

"Do you think so, Itsuki?"

"Hmph." Another similarly-faced girl joined in. Except she was wearing twin butterfly-shaped ribbons. "Honestly I can't agree with you going to Tokyo with Fuu-kun. By yourself."

"Are you… jealous, Nino?"

"I-it's not like I'm jealous or anything! Fuu-kun chooses you after all. It's just that we're quintuplets – Aren't we ought to stay together? I'm sure you'll find something to do around Nagoya too."

"Ahaha… I'm not sure." Yotsuba sighed, a weak smile was plastered across her face. "Unlike the rest of you, i still don't know what I can or should do."

A silence filled the room as everyone stared at the sister with the bunny ribbon.

"But," Yotsuba made a big smile. "I know what I wanted to do. And I wanted to make sure Fuutarou-kun is doing well, and be by his side! Plus, I'm sure we will all do just fine. After all, we're quintuplets!"

Another similarly-faced girl with a headphone behind her neck chuckled. "It's not like we can stop her, Nino. I believe this is the best for both her and Fuutarou."

"Sigh… Sometimes I hate it when you're right, Miku." grumbled Nino.

"Well then," The girl with a single earring with the same similar face stood up. "It's set then. Ichika-nee will always support you, as with everyone here. Let us cheer for Yotsuba and Fuutarou! May it be a smooth journey to Tokyo next month!"

The quintuplets toasted and gulped down their orange juices.

"Thanks, Ichika, everyone."

**\ (•◡•) /**

"Well, we're approaching Tokyo. See those skylines over there?"

Both Fuutarou and Yotsuba stared intently over the window pane. A faint haze of skyscrapers and pollution was visible on the horizon. Fuutarou frowned, "Looks like Tokyo alright."

"It is Tokyo, Fuutarou-san."

"I thought it would be bigger."

"Nagoya is a big city too. So maybe it doesn't look that much different. Besides we're practically still in the suburbs."

"…I see."

"Hey Fuutarou, I did take you to Tokyo a few years back when you were little. With a truck no less. Did you forget?" said Isanari as he poked his son's cheek.

"Oh right. I remembered practically nothing. Except it must be a way less cramped ride."

"Yeah, yeah… Anyways, it's almost evening already." Isanari pointed over the window. "See that long line of lights in the distance? I think there's a traffic jam to the direction of Tokyo. I swear this city is way more crowded than it was in the past."

Isanari scratched his head. "I don't think we should push for Tokyo at the moment. I've been on the wheels for 7 hours and I'm beat. And who knows when we're going to reach our destination with that traffic jam. I'm going to stop at a rest area and we call it a day, okay?"

"Finally!" Yotsuba stretched again. "Being able to move my body again would be nice."

"H-hey, we're still in the truck, Yotsuba!"

**A/N**

Hello, and thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Green Turns to White" !

This is my first ever fan fiction to be published here, in . I"m actually a ninogang, but i"ve always believed Yotsuba to be the running bride for Fuutarou. Anyways. i"m not an English speaker, and I expect there will be mistakes and weak choices of words in my writings.

Any kind of input, critic, and comment from you readers will be very helpful in improving the quality of this writing!


	2. Daughter-in-law

******(•◡•) /******

****Chapter 2  
****

**Daughter-in-law**

"Ah! it feels really good to be able to move again!"

Yotsuba jumped out of the truck and ran a few meters back and forth. "Fuutarou-san! Come on, you should move your body a bit!"

Fuutarou groaned, "For some reason, I'd rather stay still like this for little while longer. My body has adapted to this cramped seat quite nicely."

"Sheesh Fuutarou-san," Yotsuba pouted. "Come on, let's go and find some ramen to eat!"

"Hahah, that's my son for you." Isanari poked him. "Fuutarou, move your butt and get us some cups of ramen. Meanwhile… Yotsuba-chan, help this old man clear up some space in the back, would you?"

"Can't we just clear up the back after me and Yotsuba have something to eat?"

"Too late to fix the back by then. Plus you're a dead weight for this kind of task."

"Ah, right…" Fuutarou grumbled as he lifted himself off the seat and got off the truck.

"Good luck, Fuutarou-san!"

"Yeah… And oh, Yotsuba. Don't let my old man carry the heavy stuff, would you? He has back problems."

"Shishishi, I won't!"

"Hey! I'm not that old yet! And what did you say about letting a girl carry the heavy stuff?! And yeah, get some onigiri too for breakfast!" shouted Isanari. "Sheesh, that boy. Sometimes it's hard to believe i raised a tactless son like him."

"Ahaha… It's alright, father. Fuutarou has always been like that, no?"

"Thanks to you and your sisters, at least he's not *that* tactless. Somewhat."

Isanari opened the back of the truck and climbed up, with Yotsuba following him. "Sort through the things and pile them up in the corner. Just make there's enough space for a sleeping mat or two."

"There are sleeping mats here?"

"Sure there is. I'll look for them."

They both lifted and piled up the baggage and small furniture into the corner of the truck.

"To be honest, I'm very pleased that you call me 'father'."

"Wha-what's with that sudden opinion, Mr. Uesugi?"

"Hahah, come on. Don't go back calling me that. Just 'father', please."

**\ (•◡•) /**

"So, Yotsuba-chan, is it?"

Isanari put his chopsticks down. "Fuutarou mentioned you're the one with the bunny ribbon." He put his bowl away. "Also you ate way less than Itsuki-chan."

He then crossed his legs beneath the old, partly-broken tatami. `I thought quintuplets ate a lot. I'm glad to know it's only in Itsuki-chan's case. Am I wrong? How's the curry that Raiha-chan made?"

"Ahaha… It"'s a very nice curry, as expected of Raiha-chan's cooking." Yotsuba bowed lightly, "Thank you for the delicious curry, Mr. Uesugi. And yes, Itsuki usually eats more than any of us."

"Right… So, Yotsuba-chan. Why are you here late in the evening?"

Yotsuba smile was gone. In its place, an expression of determination and certainty. "I want to follow Fuutarou-san to Tokyo and live with him."

"Oh?" Isanari frowned. "Don't you have anything to do in town.

Silence.

"Don't you think your sisters would be very sad if you leave them? With Fuutarou by yourself, no less?"

Silence.

"Our family isn't wealthy, and you're asking if I let a girl stay with my boy and strain his financial situation, let alone bother his academic career?"

Silence.

"You're a bold one. I appreciate that." Isanari stood up, ready to leave the room. "Still, it's not like Maruo would agree that one of her daughter left to stay with some poor kid an-"

"I loved Fuutarou-san." She finally spoke up. "It's not like i wanted to leave my sisters, or against the will of my father. But Fuutarou-san ever said to me, that I should think about what I wanted."

She bowed her head to the floor, "I have and always been in love for Fuutarou-san. It was because of him I wanted to change for the better. I failed, although my sisters did change. I…" She raised his head, looking right into Isanari's eyes. "The gods allowed me to meet Fuutarou-san again. I was glad. And I have never been happier when he remembered me, and returned my feelings. This time, I want to be by his side as much as I can. I will ensure Fuutarou-san took care of his health and well-being. I won't be a burden, I'll get a job, somehow."

"So please…" She lowered her head again. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you late at this hour. But allow me to take care of Fuutarou-san, Mr. Uesu- no… father!"

"I see." Isanari sat down again. "So you really, really loved him?"

"I really, really loved him!"

"Do you swear this?"

"I, Yotsuba Nakano, swear it!"

"Alright then," He stood up again.

"Permission granted!" He made a thumbs up gesture. "So you're that 'new girlfriend' of his! Fuutarou never said whom, but I guessed it must be one among you quintuplets! Of course I"ll let you live with Fuutarou. What about Maruo though?"

Yotsuba breathed a sigh of relief, and joy. "My sisters said they would take care of it."

"Yeah, right. I'll go and help convince that doctor you call father later. Just get your things ready and notify me a few days before we head to Tokyo, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Uesu-.. Father!"

**\ (•◡•) /**

"Hey, I'm back." Fuutarou returned with a handful of groceries. "Are you two done?"

"Thanks to Yotsuba-chan, I didn't even break a sweat!" Isanari slouched back. "My back actually hurts though. Is it really the sign of old age?"

"You should have stayed at home and let me took care of all this."

"Nonsense! I'm doing my responsibility as a father. Plus Raiha-chan would nag me if I don't."

Yotsuba smirked. "I would have been the only one to do all the work if I'm only with you, Fuutarou-san."

"Gh... I'm not *that* useless in physical activities, you know…"

"But you sure shows!"

"What did you-..." He pulled Yotsuba's ribbon up "...Yotsuba, people may get the wrong idea from what you just said!"

"Alright, enough flirting you love birds, let's have some dinner first!"

"Dad… don't call us that. It's embarrassing."

"Get used to it!"

The three sat back in the front seat, savoring the taste of ramen in the cold night.

"Oh right," Isanari gulped down the last of his cup of ramen.

"There's only one sleeping mat, apparently."

**A/N**

Hello, and thank you for reading the second chapter of "The Green Turns to White"!

I"m sorry if I made fun of Itsuki"s appetite. I can"t help it, ever since she had the nerve to ask for seconds of curry in a poor family"s house. Some of you probably had also notice the ribbon-lewding, which I can only say you"ll see a lot more of it in future chapters, if not every chapters.

If you think Isanari was being a bit of a jerk to Yotsuba during the flashback, you"re probably right. In Asian culture parents are often a lot more protective of their children when it comes to them having a love affair. It"s common to see the in-law to get a cold treatment from the family when they first "jumped in the boat", as some kind of trial, to see how earnest the person is before accepting them as a family member.

The way I"m going to write this story is to split it into arcs. Each arc will have a "guest character" that would run along our two protagonists Fuu X Yots. Currently we"re in the first arc in which Fuu"s father Isanari Uesugi is the "guest character". This fiction is written in Indonesian first, so publishing it here is just the matter of whether I translate this work fast enough. I can"t promise I can stick to a certain schedule. But at the rate I am working, I"m confident there"ll be a new chapter once a week at least.

Any kind of input, critic, and comment from you readers will be very helpful in improving the quality of this writing!


	3. Sleeping Together

******(•◡•) /******

****Chapter 3  
****

**Sleeping Together**

"What do you mean there's only one sleeping mat?"

Isanari threw his cup of ramen to the sack. "Like I've said, there's only one."

"I thought I carried three mats onto the truck?" frowned Fuutarou.

"Yeah... Now that I think about it, Raiha-chan said something about 'worn bed sheets'. I think she must have took two of them back." Isanari laid on his driver seat and stretched his legs to the wheels. "But that's not a problem, right? The mat is big enough, so i'm sure you and Yotsuba-chan can share."

"Share!" Yotsuba went red.

"Don't you think it's better if you're the one who use the bed, dad? Let me and Yotsuba sleep here in the front seat. Unless you let me do the driving tomorrow."

"You, taking the wheels? You're thirty years too early, boy. Anyways, I'm too lazy to move from my seat, and you're just taking my space here. Off with you two and good night!"

**\ (•◡•) /**

"It's... much smaller than I thought."

Both Fuutarou and Yotsuba looked at the very sleeping mat they're supposed to tuck in. It was barely a meter wide. And all the things filling up the truck gave the illusion of how little space there was.

"Yotsuba, are you okay with this?"

"Shishishi..." A hint of smugness appeared on Yotsuba's face. "Is there a problem... Fuutarou-kun~ ?"

"W-well, i've never slept with a girl... privately, before."

"Then i'll be your first." Yotsuba smiled naughtily.

"Gh... This isn't a private place, Yotsuba..."

"You're so embarrassed. Fuutarou-kun~ " She grabbed his hands and pulled him upward into the back of the truck.

"I'm beat, so let's tuck in!" Said Yotsuba as she pulled the grip and closed the box behind her.

"..."

"..."

"...Yotsuba, what did you just do."

"..."

"It's... It's really dark here. I can't see a thing."

"..."

"Yotsu-"

"WAAAHHHH- I'm so sorry Fuutarou-kun!" An aura of panic engulfed the dark box they're inside in.

"C-calm down Yotsuba! Just pull up the grip you've just pulled down!"

"I-I don't know where it is! I was sure it was here and then it's just gone!"

"Your phone! What about your phone? We just need some kind of light to see a bit at least."

"I left it in the driver seat! What about yours, Fuutarou-kun?"

"Let me che-... It's dead."

"..."

"It's alright Yotsuba, my old man should hear us and get us some fresh air soon enough."

"O-okay."

"..."

"My old man isn't coming, is he?"

"What should we do?"

"Well," Fuutarou took off his shoes, and felt the tip of the mattress brushed against his toe. "I guess we can do nothing but sleep until next morning. I can feel the mattress beneath me, so we should be able to figure out where to lay on."

"Alright, i'll go in ahead first." Fuutarou could feel Yotsuba brushing past him.

"Okay, i'm in position. Your turn, Fuutarou-kun."

Fuutarou walked just a bit further in, before lowering himself down to a crawl to feel the mattress. He pressed his hands down, and instead felt something meaty, and warm.

"Eeek! Fuutarou-kun!" Yotsuba jolted. "W-What are you thinking Fuutarou-kun? It's not like i don't want to do it, but right now?"

"What now?" Fuutarou realized that he probably shouldn't touch whatever he just touched. He steered himself aside and crawled further... Until his hand landed on something soft again. A lot softer.

"Sheesh, Fuutarou-kun! Are you doing this on purpose?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just looking for an opening."

"W-Well, you did find one just now..."

"I did? Where?"

Suddenly he could feel a hand running through his body, as if it was trying to scan for something.

The hand then found his and it guided him back to the meaty spot that he pressed just now. "I meant here, Fuutarou-kun~ ." It was her thighs.

"No thanks, Yotsuba. I'm not looking to sleep on your lap."

"Hmph, you're so dense, Fuutarou-kun!" Fuutarou felt a slap to his shoulders.

"Ouch! What's my fault? At least i found where exactly you're laying."

He then tucked himself in the mattress.

"..."

"..."

"Fuutarou-kun..."

"What is it?"

"Do you... Do you miss Raiha-chan?"

"... It has only been half a day since we saw each other."

"Ahaha, right."

Fuutarou sighed. "When i think about it, I see her everyday and then one day I just don't... And for long time i probably won't. I guess that will be the point where I'll miss her, and I do worry abut her as an older brother. But she's the strongest, most reliable member of my family. I"m sure she'll do just fine."

"I see..."

"What about you, Yotsuba? You missed your sisters already?"

"It feels different to not see one of my sister's face for a while."

Fuutarou's eyes had seen the dark long enough that he could see a little. Yotsuba was beside him, staring at the dark emptiness above. But even in the dark, she looked as beautiful as ever in his eyes.

Gh. No weird thoughts, thought Fuutarou. Got to talk about something.

"What are your sisters doing now anyways?"

"Let's see... Ichika is still in the acting business, Nino is attending a local college, Miku got herself into a cooking academy, Itsuki is working as an assistant teacher-in-learning..."

Yotsuba then snuggled herself into Fuutarou's chest. "And me... with you."

Fuutarou could feel her whole body touched against his.

A feeling of warmth engulfed him. He could feel every curve of her body. Her hair smelled so good, and Fuutarou felt something he had never felt before... He couldn't quite place it. The feeling was alien to him. It felt like a hunger, a greed, a lust.

Fuutarou put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"F-Fuutarou-kun?"

He buried his face on her neck as his hands hold tightly against her skin.

"Wh-What are you... Hnnn... Why are you sniffing on my neck..."

Fuutarou came to his senses. "I-I don"t know what got into me. I suddenly have a... nasty urge to do what I did. Sorry, Yotsuba."

"Shishishi... I guess your body is more honest and way less dense than you are, Fuutarou-kun~ ." He could see her smiling in the darkness. "I love you."

"I-..."

She giggled, "You must be so red right now."

"Y-you can't see that!"

"I bet you're too embarrassed right now to say that. However, it's rude to not reply 'I love you' when a girl says so, Fuutarou-kun~ ."

"Gh... Is there anything I can do to compensate?"

"Kiss me then."

"Like when you licked that cream off my cheeks?"

"Shishishi, i'm glad you remembered something like that. Anyways, i'm waiting ~ ."

"Here I go..." Fuutarou gave a light kiss on her face.

"... That was my nose, Fuutarou-kun."

"I'm supposed to do it on your lips?"

"My lips... and more." He felt Yotsuba's hands on his head. "Let me help." As she put her lips to his, and her tongue went inside his.

Fuutarou was surprised, but soon he learnt to reply in kind. His tongue went inside hers, and it went on for several minutes until their mouths are apart, joined only by a thin line of saliva. They were breathless, but it was exciting for him.

"Mnnn... It felt good, Fuutarou-kun~ ."

"It felt good for me too."

"Let's do it again sometimes~ ."

"Until then. It's late already, let's sleep."

Yotsuba snuggled back to Fuutarou's chest. "Yes. Good night, Fuutarou-kun."

"Good night."

Fuutarou was too excited to sleep.

**A/N**

Hello, and thank you for reading the third chapter of "The Green Turns to White" !

This chapter was particularly... enjoyable for me to write. And before i knew it, it was longer than it"s supposed to be!

You should have noticed by now that in this story Yotsuba referred Fuutarou as "Fuutarou-san" or "Fuutarou-kun". She has stopped referring Fuutarou as "Uesugi" altogether, which will be explained in the future chapters. As with the prefix "-san" and "-kun", she will use "Fuutarou-kun" only in private with Fuutarou or when she is referring him when he"s NOT around. Otherwise, she"ll use "-san".

Any kind of input, critic, and comment from you readers will be very helpful in improving the quality of this writing!


	4. Warmth

******(•◡•) /******

****Chapter 4  
****

**Warmth**

"Alright, wake up you two."

The morning sunlight pierced through Fuutarou's skin. The warm summer breeze blew through his face as the back of the truck opened wide.

He found himself with Yotsuba's hand on his face and her whole body was on top of him. A huge amount of drool soaked through his shirt.

"Well, well. What a mess we have here."

Fuutarou tried to push Yotsuba away, but it won't budge. "…It's Yotsuba, dad. She always sleeps like this."

"Doesn't look like that to me. Especially since you two were having fun last night."

"W-We did nothing!"

"Yeah, right. I've heard everything. You two are pretty bold."

"So you did hear-... It's not what you think it is!"

"Mmm… Good morning, Fuuta- Ah! Good morning, father!" said the girl with the bunny ribbon, awakened by the father-son's banter.

"Good morning! Get yourself ready and we'll get back on the road as soon as possible."

**\ (•◡•) /**

"Hey, Fuutarou… You looked like a walking corpse."

Fuutarou was sitting in the center of the truck. Their seating formation had been that way from Nagoya until now, with Yotsuba on the left, and his father driving on the right.

He never felt sleepier in his entire life.

The effects of being awoke through the entire night with his eyes barely closed, had finally caught up to him. It was impossible to sleep when his heart was beating rapidly because of her. Partly because his heart was suddenly more sensitive of Yotsuba's presence, partly because Yotsuba was on top of him and he was struggling to breathe through the night. Not even the sleepless nights of studying compare to this, somehow.

"…Yeah, I barely slept last night."

"See, i knew it! You should have slept on my lap, Fuutarou-san!"

Fuutarou pulled her ribbons up, "…That has nothing to do with it."

"Sheesh, Fuutarou-san. You'll never know until you try."

"Also, you're heavy."

"T-That's very rude, Fuutarou-san!"

"Ah, young couples," mumbled Isanari. "Seeing you both acting like this isn't good for my health. I'm so lonely… Good thing I still have Raiha-chan back home."

"Well, at least Raiha-chan doesn't drool all over you when she sleeps, dad."

"Fuu-ta-rou-san...!"

The truck then slowed down to a crawl, as the road became increasingly crowded.

"It's going be a few more hours before we reached our destination. You might want to get a little nap, Fuutarou. There's going to be a lot of work after we arrive."

Yotsuba turned to him, "H-How about you lay on me, Fuutarou-san?"

Fuutarou was too sleepy to argue, and without even looking he rested his head on her. "…If you excuse me then."

His head missed Yotsuba's and instead landed on her chest.

"W-Wha!"

"… Your shoulders are much softer and warmer than I thought, Yotsuba."

Yotsuba was too embarrassed to reply. Isanari could see his potential-daughter-in-law blushing heavily.

"…Looks like he's already in the dream world," Isanari chuckled. "Why don't you caress him, and make sure he stays that way?"

Yotsuba nodded, as she turned herself sideways and put her arms on Fuutarou while brushing his hair like a mother caring for a baby.

Isanari smiled, "Fuutarou's body seems to understand you really well, Yotsuba-chan."

"Ahaha, that's kind of inappropriate, father."

"It's going to be a few more hours until the end of the road. Mind telling me how you and Fuutarou got into gear?"

**\ (•◡•) /**

"The Asahi High School festival's closing party is now ending. This is the final scheduled program."

Yotsuba was sitting alone in the classroom, watching the festival's bonfire lit up the evening in the courtyard as it came to an end.

She was confused. She was unsure about her feelings to Fuutarou. She had promised to herself that her memories and her love for him should just be a thing of the past, and that her sisters' came first.

But when that Takebayashi girl said she knew Fuutarou the most, she couldn't help but let something deep inside her bursted forth.

She had betrayed herself. Like the fires engulfing the wood, so did her feelings engulfed her.

She felt cold.

"I don't know what to do…"

"Hey, sorry for the wait."

Yotsuba turned and saw Fuutarou on the door.

"U-Uesugi-san!"

"Yotsuba, you shouldn't talk to yourself if you're lonely."

Yotsuba turned her face away from him and faced the windows. "Why are you here, Uesugi-san?"

Fuutarou walked inside the empty classroom and sat across her seat.

"It's a good view from here."

"…It is."

"I didn't know bonfires are this big."

"It's just as big as last year, Uesugi-san."

"I got sick last year and missed the whole thing, remember?"

"Ahaha, i forgot about that."

Silence filled the room as the evening went on.

"Why did you run, Yotsuba?"

"I… I was afraid, Uesugi-san."

"And why is that?"

"I was afraid I'm turning into the person I was back then… When I was but a prideful, arrogant girl who thought she was above all of her sisters." She looked down, hiding her face from Fuutarou. "…When I was a girl, who… failed to keep her promises"

"… Yotsuba. Look at me."

Yotsuba looked up and met his eyes.

"I've always appreciated that you stood by me when I first tutored you troublesome quintuplets." Fuutarou looked to the windows. "It has been a long time since then, and before I know it, the five of you are special to me."

"But Yotsuba… I feel like i have known you for a time longer than that. I thought it was just a hunch, but…" He placed his hand on his mouth, "… I'm worried about you."

"…Uesugi…-san?"

"I don't know if this choice, or even the fact i'm making this choice is right or not." Fuutarou stood up. "Having three days to think about it is not nearly enough time. But even so…"

He placed his hands on Yotsuba's. His face was red all over. "The past or the present… It doesn't matter. I chose both, and both of them are you, Yotsuba."

Yotsuba could hear her own heartbeat, and his. "U-U-Uesugi-san!"

"Gh… This is more embarrassing than i thought it would be." He gave his hands towards her. "Let's make a memory that we won't forget. Isn't that's what you sai-"

Yotsuba put her arms towards him and kissed him. Their lips touched as the warm embers from the bonfires floated behind them.

"I… love you. Yotsuba."

"I've always loved you, Fuutarou-kun."

**\ (•◡•) /**

"Fuutarou-san, are you awake?"

Fuutarou woke up with a pain to his back. Somehow, he managed to sleep through the ride without even a hint of consciousness, something that had never happened before.

"I'm fine, i think. Are we there yet?"

"As you can see," Isanari tapped on his shoulder. "The truck has just stopped and your new little apartment is right in front of you." He unlocked the doors. "We've arrived."

**A/N**

Hello, and thank you for reading the fourth chapter of "The Green Turns to White"!

As you may have noticed, i put a bit of the newest chapter of the manga (Ch.100 Sunrise Festival - Day 2). You"ll see a lot of flashbacks like this in the future chapters, where i revealed how Fuutarou and Yotsuba can get to this point at the present, and how the other sisters are taking it. Flashbacks like these will also tell you how Fuutarou and Yotsuba has changed since high school times (like how Fuutarou made a lot less embarrassed gestures and Yotsuba calling Fuutarou "Fuutarou-san / Fuutarou-kun" instead of "Uesugi-san").

Any kind of input, critic, and comment from you readers will be very helpful in improving the quality of this writing!


	5. Moving In

**(•****•****) /**

**Chapter 5**

**Moving in**

"I guess that's everything".

The last stack of boxes was lifted from the truck. Fuutarou looked in disbelief as Yotsuba effortlessly carried the stack which was easily twice her height.

"Yotsuba… You have been lifting everything since we've arrived. How are you still alright?"

"This is fun for me, you know!"

"You've always said that, yet i don't understand how straining your muscle is a fun thing to do."

"You'd kill yourself by carrying even one of that, Fuutarou." said Isanari. He then got up close to Fuutarou and spoke quietly, "You really have to train your strength and your stamina, Fuutaro. I wouldn't want my boy to be a lifeless rag doll when the time comes. Especially it's Yotsuba that we're talking about here."

"When the time… comes? What are you talking about? Also what does Yotsuba has to do with this?"

"After all those reading you did during dinner, you're this clueless about the most important thing. You disappoint me, Fuutarou."

"I feel like you're talking about some kind of secret you've never told me. Is it about mom?"

"Bah, forget it. Anyways, it's almost noon, and i think i'll be on my way back home soon."

Yotsuba put the last of the stacks down on the courtyard. "Leaving already, father?"

"Can't stay long. I already got this sweet contract an acquaintance gave me and I missed Raiha-chan's cooking already." Isanari smirked and whispered to Yotsuba, "If you're going to do it, don't get too rowdy with Fuutarou, alright? He might not make it. And teach him what i've failed to taught to him as a father to his son."

"Ahaha… That's inappropriate, father."

"Well," Isanari got up into the truck, "Take care of yourselves, you two! Don't forget to call back home from time to time!"

"Take care, Mr. Uesugi… Father!"

"Yeah, take care dad. Tell Raiha-chan that Tokyo is fun."

"You're just in Tokyo for less than 2 hours, doing nothing but staring at Yotsuba lifting boxes! Also tell that to Raiha-chan yourself! Goodbye!" The truck drove off and into out of sight.

"…"

"…"

"Come Yotsuba, let's check our room."

They both climbed through the staircases. It was a small, a bit old but otherwise homely apartment. Almost similar to the one the Nakano sisters lived by during high school. It was even situated in front of a river.

"Here it is."

"Room 422?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds like 'at night'. However it's the only room left available in this apartment, so we don't have much of a choice."

"I was trying to say it could have been 428 instead."

"Yeah, right. The landlady also said the previous tenants were also a couple."

"Ahaha, that could be a sign, Fuutarou-kun~"

Fuutarou took out the keys and opened the door. The heavy wooden door creaked as it swinged wide open.

"The room is... smaller than I thought."

"Fuutarou-kun, stop complaining! It's almost as big as back then!" She smugly poked Fuutarou in the chest. "Besides, there is only two of us living here. This is nothing compared to the five of us sharing the same space!"

"That's what you say..." Fuutarou pulled her ribbons up, "But did you see how many stack of boxes there is? Let me remind you that most of them are yours."

"Ahaha... I'll figure something out. Let's get them all up here!"

"Yotsuba... What kind of creature are you?"

"That's rude, Fuutarou-kun!"

**\ (•****•) /**

"Yot-su-ba-Na-ka-no." Fuutarou pulled her ribbons up. "Why are all of your things are nothing but pots with dirt?"

No matter where he looked, Fuutarou could only see endless amounts of plant pots littered across the room.

"Ahaha, I thought I could make the room a lot more greener, so..."

"Yeah... But you didn't even bring your own personal belongings."

"Hmm?" Realization hit Yotsuba as she had completely nothing, not even spare clothes with her.

"W-Whaaa! What am I supposed to wear!"

"Sigh," Fuutarou opened his luggage and took something out. "Here, wear mine. Get yourself a nice shower and change into this."

"Fuutarou-kun's clothes! A-Are you fine with this?"

"I-I'd rather have you wearing fresh clothes after a day of not showering. And all those hauling activities."

Yotsuba's perplexed look changed to a big smile. She headed for the showers, after kissing Fuutarou on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take care of these clothes with my life, Fuutarou-kun~"

"Gh... Y-You don't have to go that far, Yotsuba." said Fuutarou grew red again. "I'll go out and get you some underwear and dinner for us later. Clean up and set down the mattress and kotatsu would you?

"Alrighty!"

Fuutarou headed outside and looked for a general mart. In his mind, Tokyo felt similar in atmosphere to Nagoya, although he couldn't help but feel like he was but a complete stranger there.

It didn't take long until he found a decently-sized 24/7 general mart. He took some packages of instant curry and noodles, before heading to the women's undergarments section.

One of the clerks approached him, "Good evening sir, what are you looking for?"

"...A bra... Underwear, for my... errr- female companion."

The clerk chuckled, "You looked so embarrassed, sir. Please, this way."

Fuutarou was led to a plethora amount of bras and panties to choose from. "There isn't much choices here as we're only a general mart, but is there anything that caught your attention? Do you know what sizes are you looking for?"

"...Not exactly. And I'm not even sure where to start."

"Oh my, let me help you then. This female companion of yours... She was your age?"

"She was a classmate of mine, so yes."

"What she's like?"

"Cheerful, a generally happy-go-lucky person although she can be a bit silly sometimes."

"Ah, that's not what I meant. Let me rephrase that a bit differently... Is she, ummm..." The clerk gestured to her chest. "...Big?"

Fuutarou took a moment to think. Yotsuba is far from the word "fat". "I think not."

"Alright, I think these would suit her best." She handed a pair of adult-looking bras and panties to him.

"I'll take these."

**\ (•****•) /**

"Welcome back, Fuutarou-kun!"

Fuutarou returned to the room only to find it devoid of most pots save for a few hanging by the balcony and windows. A nice, small but comfortable kotatsu had been laid in the center along with a mattress rolled to the side. Yotsuba had been working hard.

"Where did all the pots go?"

"Miss them already, Fuutarou-kun?"

"No, but it would be a big waste if you threw them away."

"Sheesh, no way I'll do that." A grin of smugness was plastered on her face. "I've talked to the landlady and she allowed me to put the pots anywhere I please as long as it looks pretty and didn't bother anyone."

"I'm surprised she allowed you to do that."

"I know right! She said I reminded her to her friend or granddaughter or something..."

"Those are two completely different words!"

"Anyways, are those instant curry that I smell? Let me cook it up as fast as possible, Fuutarou-kun. Then we'll have our first dinner in room 422!"

"What are you, a hound? And before that..." Fuutarou took out the undergarments. "Here, i bought some for you."

Yotsuba looked sternly and she suddenly went red. Very red.

"F-Fuutarou-kun! You're so bold!"

"I hope I bought the right ones."

"This is too mature for me, Fuutarou-kun!"

"Eh, it looks fine to me. Aren't you in that age already?"

"Still!" Yotsuba stared at the undergarments for a while. "...I-I guess I'll give it a try."

She turned her back away from Fuutarou and removed her clothes at that very spot.

"Y-Yotsuba! You can't just change in front of me like that!"

"Why not? I mean, it's not like this is the first time i stripped in front of you, Fuutarou-kun."

"This is different!"

"Well, don't look and keep your eyes closed then!"

Fuutarou laid silent in the corner, waiting for her to finish.

"..."

"..."

"F-Fuutarou-kun?"

He turned his back to answer, "Ye-"

"Waaahhh! Don't look here!"

In a split second, Fuutarou could see Yotsuba with nothing but her newly-bought undergarments. Not only they looked painfully mature, but they looked extremely, extremely tight – unable to hold the weight nor the size of Yotsuba's assets.

It was quite a sight. An image that Fuutarou unconsciously burned into his brain.

"Fuutarou-kun! Are you doing this on purpose?"

"N-No, I was just taking the recommendation from the store clerk."

"These are way too small for me."

"The clerk did ask if you're fat or not and I said no, so she picked up that one."

"Sheeesh Fuutarou-kun!" She changed back into Fuutarou's clothes, while still practically naked underneath.

"Can I turn my back now?"

"Yes."

Fuutarou turned his back to see a pouting Yotsuba. "You should have paid more attention to your surroundings, Fuutarou-kun."

"Yeah, sorry. I"ll try to do that more next time."

"In case you forget how exactly big it is..." Yotsuba grabbed his hands and pushed it into her chest. "It feels like that, Fuutarou-kun~"

Fuutarou became red all over as he immersed himself with the sensation of touching a woman's chest... Yotsuba's chest, for the first time. It was soft and tender, just like what he felt the other night. His hands felt so full trying to hold them.

Yotsuba also went red as she realized what she just did. Yet she didn't brushed his hands away, as if her body was eager for Fuutarou to continue.

"Hnnn...T-That's enough... Fuutarou-kun." said Yotsuba, almost in a whisper.

"A-Ah, right." Fuutarou quickly put his hands away. "I'll remember that."

"T-There's no need to remember something like that Fuutarou-kun!"

"The size I mean!"

"Sheesh, Fuutarou-kun! Somehow it doesn't feel like any better!"

"Gh, this is so difficult..."

**A/N**

Hello, and thank you for reading the fifth chapter of "The Green Turns to White"!

This is the end of the first arc with Isanari Uesugi! I hope this story has been so far entertaining for you (as it is for me)

A friend of mine pointed out that "422" can be read as a pun to "the night" or "at night" in Japanese (Yotsuni), in case you"re confused.

I was wondering if this fiction should be rated "M" instead of "T". Since there would be Ecchi like this chapter from time to time...

Any kind of input, critic, and comment from you readers will be very helpful in improving the quality of this writing!


	6. First Night

**(•****•****) /**

**Chapter 6**

**First Night**

"This has to be the best curry I've ever had!"

Fuutarou put down his plate on the table, satisfied with the dinner he just had. Nothing beat the feeling of a savory, hot curry going through his throat and warm his empty, hungry stomach.

...And Yotsuba had two of them.

"...Yotsuba, you sure ate a lot. Looks like you"re no different than Itsuki, after all."

"Ah, I was starving! You need a lot of food after a day of hard work, Fuutarou-kun!"

"Yeah, I shouldn't have let you carry everything. Do you like curry udon?"

"I prefer fruits, like mandarin. Curry udon is your favorite, isn't it?"

"It is. And this was one of the best curry i've ever had."

"Sheesh... Your taste is awful, Fuutarou-kun! These curry udon tasted so-so though, you're just being too hungry. Nothing beats Raiha-chan's curry."

"Maybe my taste buds are a lot better if it comes to curry... I-I don"t mean this curry is better than Raiha-chan's."

"She won't be happy if she heard that, Fuutarou-kun."

Their idle chatter was broken by a loud ringtone.

"Is that your phone, Fuutarou-kun?"

"Why did you assume it's my phone?"

"There's no way my phone is that loud."

"Right... Gh, who would call at these hours..." Fuutarou picked up the phone he left on the desk and answered, "Hello, who's thi-"

"Fuu-kun! Don't show us your ears - This is a video call!"

"Oh, it's Nino. Also what's a video ca-"

"Just put your phone on a table or something already!"

Fuutarou put the phone on the table. The Nakano sisters were visible in the tiny screen.

"Yotsuba!" Nino's head dominated the screen. "Why didn't you answered our call? And let me get a good look on Fuu-kun!"

Miku shoved Nino away from the phone, "How are you and Fuutarou-kun doing?"

Itsuki moved the screen to her, "Have you two had dinner? What does Tokyo feels like?"

"Ahaha..." Fuutarou could see Yotsuba smiling. "My phone ran out of battery since last night. And Fuutarou-san and i are doing fine, we've just moved in. It looked like our old apartment! We've just had dinner and Tokyo feels a lot like home."

"Yotsuba... You're still calling him 'Fuutarou-san' ?"

"Itsuki, i-it's a habit!"

"You're a couple... If i were you, i would stop calling him 'Fuu-kun' and call him 'honey'!"

Yotsuba went red. Fuutarou intervened, "Alright Nino, Itsuki... Stop it, will you? It's kind of embarrassing."

"You looked cute when you blushed, Fuu-kun! You should make a habit to make him like that, Yotsuba!"

"A-Anyways," Yotsuba realized something. "Where's Ichika? She hasn't come back?"

"She hasn't." Miku spoke. "She has been on her newest movie project for weeks now. I thought she'll be back by today but she hasn't. Did she called you or anything?"

"No... She didn't call me or Fuutarou-san."

"I see..." Miku noticed something. "It looks like both you and Fuutarou-kun are tired. Why don't you both rest early? We'll contact you again soon."

"Take care, Yotsuba, Fuutarou."

"Sleep well, Fuu-kun! Good night you two!"

The Nakano sisters hang up the phone. "Well," Fuutarou rose up. "You've heard her. Let's set the bed up."

**\ (•****•) /**

"No, this wouldn't do."

In front of Fuutarou was a large mattress set on the floor. It was wide enough for two people to sleep in. "This wouldn't do at all."

"I don't see a problem here, Fuutarou-kun."

"You see..." Fuutarou pulled her ribbons up. "...You're the problem."

"How am i the problem?" Yotsuba pouted.

"I've heard from Miku... And Nino... And Itsuki... And pretty much every one of your sisters except Ichika, who told me how you did gymnastics in your sleep. And drools, lots of them. And i've experienced all those first hand just last night."

"T-That only happened sometimes!"

"I hope you're right. Still, I'm concerned with my physical well-being and how dry my pajamas will be tomorrow morning."

A smug smile appeared on Yotsuba's face. "Ah, Fuutarou-kun... Thinking of lewd thoughts again?"

"What, no. I don"t mean that."

"You're really giving people ideas, Fuutarou-kun~"

"A-Anyways, about the sleeping positions we're going to have toni-"

"Hold me then."

"What?"

"Hold me tight, Fuutarou-kun." Yotsuba threw herself into Fuutarou's chest. "Don'"t let go of me. Then I won't move an inch."

Fuutarou blushed again. "Gh... Y-You shouldn't say things like that."

"You... don't like that?"

"No, it's just... Those words are... They're too embarrassing for me."

Fuutarou put his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I'll hold you like this then. Every night."

"...Can we stay like this for a bit, Fuutarou-kun?"

"...Sure."

Under the gaze of the moon light, the shadows of a couple hugging each other stretched over the dim room.

"You looked happy when your sisters call, Yotsuba."

"I'm sure glad. Won't you be glad if Raiha-chan calls?"

"Eh... I think i will, too. But it'll be such a waste of telephone bills if she did."

"It can't be a waste if a sister calls on his older brother."

"No... But it may be wasted for an older brother like me."

**\ (•****•) /**

"You aren't going to college, Fuutarou-kun?"

Miku's question put a shock to the Nakano sisters. They met with Fuutarou in the Revival pastry shop, and the very question Miku asked made the rest of the sisters figured out what was going on.

"W-Why, Fuu-kun?"

"Fuutarou, you've got the scholarship to Todai!"

"You shouldn't waste that opportunity, Fuutarou-san!"

"Something happened, Fuutarou-kun?" Ichika stared at him intently. "I'm sure there's something holding you back with you working in both Revival and Komugiya at the same time."

"Gh, saw right through me." Fuutarou sighed. "I need money."

"We can see that all right. What do you need them for?"

"To clear our family's debt in the near future."

"You can borrow from us to cover it up."

"Covering debt with more debt? I'll pass. I'm already and still in debt to you anyways, Ichika. I also need money for my old man's medical bills."

"But didn't our papa covered that up, Fuu-kun?"

"Only the check-up. Further treatment has to be done outside of Nagoya and therefore outside Mr. Maruo's influence."

"That's a bummer."

"I also need to have enough funds to cover Raiha's school fees for middle school."

Silence filled the room as Fuutarou's words escaped his mouth.

"...That's why i need to work and i'll have to suspend my college... For a while. I won't lose the scholarship as long as i only miss a semester and could catch up in the reminder time. Until then... I'll work as hard as i possibly can."

"F-Fuutarou-kun... Isn't this too much for you?"

A smug smile appeared on Fuutarou's face. "Too much for me? Hah. Tutoring you five *were* too much for me."

The five Nakano sisters pouted.

"But i did fine with you five. I'm sure i'll be fine with this too. I'll pull through this."

"Then," a fiery determination flared on Yotsuba's eyes. "Let's get ourselves a job and help Fuutarou-san get the money he needs!"

"I have to attend the academy, but i'm sure the manager would allow me to help you at Komugiya!" said Miku with the same fiery eyes.

"I... I won't lose! You still have my back at Revival, Fuu-kun... And more!"

"After my next movie is done, i'm sure i can put a lot of that money to use."

"As for me... I think i'll spare some of my tutoring fees i've made. Yotsuba, you should help me out at the daycare i've been visiting!"

Fuutarou was speechless. "I... You don't really have to do this."

"After all you've did for us? We can't let you do this alone, Fuutarou-kun."

"That's right!" Yotsuba pumped her hand to the air. "We're all in this together. Us, and you, Fuutarou-san!"

"Well, well, ain't that's the spirit!" Fuutarou's manager popped out. "Tell you what, Fuutarou. You help me sabotage Komugiya and i'll increase your pay by two-fold!"

"Haha, you and your jokes, manager."

"All right, all right. Help me get close to Komugiya's manager and i'll pay you a half more."

"Now we're talking."

The Nakano sisters cheered. "All right, let's do this everyone!"

**\ (•****•) /**

"Fuutarou-kun..."

The couple had been laying down on the mattress for awhile now. There was no wind that night, and the air was particularly as hot as it was in day. It really was a scorching summer.

"Don't you feel hot, Fuutarou-kun? I'm sorry i made you do this..."

"No, it's fine, Yotsuba. This is nothing for me. What about you?"

"I-I don't mind at all..."

"All is well then."

Yotsuba looked into his eyes, as Fuutarou met hers.

Maybe it wasn't just summer heat. Maybe it was theirs.

Their lips met. A heated kiss in the moment.

"...T-That was so sudden of me. Sorry, Yotsuba."

"I... If it's that, i really don't mind, Fuutarou-kun..."

"I could get used to this though."

"Sheesh, how lewd." They kissed again under the summer heat.

"Good night, Yotsuba."

"Good night, Fuutarou-kun~."

**A/N**

Hello, and thank you for reading the sixth chapter of "The Green Turns to White"!

We"re now entering the second arc... Guess who"s the mystery guest of this arc?

Todai is an abbreviation for "University of Tokyo". One of the most prestigious university that Fuutarou managed to get (scholarship) into.

Just to be clear, Revival pastry shop is the shop both Fuutarou and Nino worked in. Komugiya bakery is the bakery that Miku worked in (later on, also Fuutarou).

Again, i was wondering if this fiction should be rated "M" instead of "T". Since you can expect there will be Ecchi or even low-key "sex" from time to time...

Any kind of input, critic, and comment from you readers will be very helpful in improving the quality of this writing!


	7. Girl with the Bunny Ribbon

**(•****•****) /**

**Chapter 7**

**Girl with the Bunny ****Ribbon**

"Yotsuba… Wake up."

"Hnn… Good morn-… Ah!"

Yotsuba woke up to find herself completely drenched in sweat.

"H-How did this happened?"

"It was really hot last night, and we've been hugging each other the whole night." Yotsuba saw that Fuutarou himself was half naked. He looked over the balcony. "I was also drenched in sweat. I just hanged my shirt over there."

"Sheesh, Fuutarou-kun. Who knew we could sleep like tha-…"

"…"

"Fuutarou-kun, why are your eyes avoiding me?"

Fuutarou's face grew red. "Y-You're all wet, and… I'm not sure where to… look."

"Fuutarou-kun…" Yotsuba smiled smugly. She stood up. "It's not like you never saw me with only underwear."

"Y-Yotsuba…"

She leaned in front of Fuutarou. "You're so timid sometimes, Fuutarou-kun. Don't you want to see me only in underwe-"

"…"

"…"

Silence struck as Yotsuba realized she didn't wear anything inside her shirt.

"F-Fuutarou-kun!" Yotsuba was red all over. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? You're such a perv, Fuutarou-kun!"

"I-I was getting into that part!"

She covered herself up. "H-How much did you see?"

"…Not much."

"What do you mean 'not much'?"

"L-Look, forget it alright. I'm not sure where to look at you right now." Fuutarou took a singlet and grabbed one of his many white shirts. "Here, use these for the time being. It won't work well as an underwear, but at least it's something."

The flustered Yotsuba grabbed the clothes and covered herself up with those. "I forbid you to set your eyes on me, Fuutarou-kun."

"… Fine by me."

"I'll be heading to the showers then. I stink so bad!"

**\ (•****•) /**

"Ah, how refreshing!"

Yotsuba stepped out of the showers. White, collared shirt and black long pants… She was dressed in what is basically Fuutarou's uniform.

"Alright," Fuutarou looked at Yotsuba. "Can I look at you now?"

"Sheesh, Fuutarou-kun. You already looked at me." Yotsuba put her hands on her hips. "So how do I look, Fuutarou-kun?"

"… Remove that green ribbon on your head and I'll consider you to be one of my countrymen."

"Ahaha, that's a terrible joke, Fuutarou-kun."

"A black ribbon would have suit you nicely though. It complements the colors."

"You actually has a fashion intuition, Fuutarou-kun?"

"No… It's the thing I read about color theory."

Fuutarou stared at her for awhile. A frown appeared on Fuutarou's face. "Yotsuba…"

He moved to her and corrected her ribbon. "Your ribbon was off."

Yotsuba blushed, "I-I can do it myself, Fuutarou-kun!"

"Yeah, sure." They stare at each other until Fuutarou broke the silence. "Alright. I'm going to unpack the rest of my things. You should head out to the general store and get yourself some clothes."

Yotsuba had a grin on her face. "Actually, I think I'm comfortable wearing your clothes, Fuutarou-kun."

"I'm glad you do. But I don't have an infinite supply of my own uniforms, and you can't exactly walk everywhere without… proper underwear."

"Ah, right." She got flustered again. "I-I supposed I will be heading out then, Fuutarou-kun. Do you want me to buy something for lunch or dinner later?"

"Nah, we should finish what we brought up before getting other food."

"I'll be off then! I'll be taking the key with me to duplicate later, so I won't be locking the door."

"Take care of yourself and don't get lost, Yotsuba!"

**\ (•****•) /**

"I'm back…"

Japanese literature, geopolitics, and advanced calculus. Fuutarou was still unpacking some of his many books he brought when the girl with a green bunny ribbon entered the apartment.

"Welcome back, Yotsuba." Fuutarou paused for a while and looked at her. "It's barely a hour after you left. That's awfully quick of you."

"Of course," She smiled. "I'm a pretty quick person, Uesugi-san!"

A frown appeared on Fuutarou's face.

"…Uesugi… -san? Did you just call me Uesugi-san?"

"…Is something the matter?"

"No… It feels like it has been forever since you called me Uesugi-san…" His eyes went to her. "…in private."

"R-Really? Ah… right. I guess I missed the old times… Fuutarou-kun."

"I… see. Never mind then." Fuutarou continued unpacking his books before stopping himself again

"Yotsuba, listen. I'm sorry about what happened this morning." Fuutarou's face went red. "I… should have notify you sooner since I saw… well, everything."

"Oh…?" A sly grin appeared on her face. "I think I'll forgive you, Fuutarou-kun." She moved close to Fuutarou and looked on his face. "Although… You'll have to tell me everything, and be honest about it."

"W-Wha…" She stared deeply into his eyes. Fuutarou couldn't read what's on her mind. "… Do I really have to tell you everything?"

"Of course." Her face got even closer to Fuutarou. "Everything. Start from what you saw."

"Gh… I never thought you can be this demanding, Yotsuba." Fuutarou stopped unpacking and sat down. "I woke up early in the morning, realizing how drenched I was."

"Right."

"You're still hugging me tightly then. Also drenched in sweat, considering what we did last night. It was quite a struggle to get off from you."

"Hmm… A-Anyways, that's how I slept. Sorry."

"I felt… everything." Fuutarou grew even more red. "Since your shirt was soaked and you're wearing nothing underneath... They… They were rubbing on my chest. To be honest, it felt like I was touching them directly."

"Is that so…" She blushed. "Do you… like it, Fuutarou-kun?"

"C-can we stop? This is getting too embarrassing for me."

She poked into Fuutarou's chest with her index finger. "I did say everything, did I?"

"…Fine." Fuutarou let a long sight. "I can't say I dislike it. I did stare at it for awhile, which I'm not sure why I did so.

She grew red. There was a long pause until she said, "…You're such a pervert, Fuutarou-kun."

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"Since you've seen them…" She moved closer to Fuutarou and undid one of her buttons. "Would you like to see them again?"

An awkward fear engulfed Fuutarou. "Yotsuba? What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying…" She pressed her chest to Fuutarou's. "…Do you want to feel that feeling again?"

"I-I don't think this is the right time…"

"Time waits for no man, isn't that's what they said?"

Fuutarou fell to the floor, his back was up against the wall. "Y-Yotsuba, let's stop already."

"Oh?" She crouched, her hands grabbing Fuutarou's shoulders. Her stare as if she was ready to pounce her prey beneath her. "You dragged a girl all this way and do lewd things to her and you just wanted to stop after going this far?"

She moved her mouth to Fuutarou's ear and whispered, "You really are the worst, Fuutarou-kun."

"W-What's with that condescending lo-…" His expression changed to a frown as realization kicked in. "Wait… You're not Yotsuba."

"What are you talking about, Fuutarou-kun? Of course I'm Yotsuba."

"No, you're not. You might be a quintuplet, but I know my own girlfriend."

"Ahaha… You got me Fuutarou-kun." She raised Fuutarou's chin to meet her face. "Can you tell me who I am?"

The door suddenly opened wide as another girl with a green bunny ribbon entered the room.

"I'm ba-… Ichika?"

**A/N**

Hello, and thank you for reading the seventh chapter of 'The Green Turns to White'!

I just saw a picture of Yotsuba wearing a black ribbon and FBI suit at the time of writing this chapter... Figured it would work fine if she's wearing Fuutarou's uniform too.

Singlet is basically the same as a sleeveless shirt, a tank top, or a vest.

Again, i was wondering if this fiction should be rated 'M' instead of 'T'. Since you can expect there will be Ecchi or even low-key "sex" from time to time...

Any kind of input, critic, and comment from you readers will be very helpful in improving the quality of this writing!


End file.
